


沙雕短篇

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: 短短好笑的放這裡XD不好笑都是我的錯XDDD開頭會有注意事項 :D
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 26





	1. 家族傳統

**Author's Note:**

> 每個蝙蝠寶寶都有一個超人XDDDD  
> 注意本篇CP 迪芭、kon/Tim、Bizarro/Jason、Jon/Damian  
> 需要更多糖分((爬

  
迪克在每一晚莊園的陽台上，都會數著超人其克隆體和超人親兒子進出莊園的次數和時間。他們家族的孩子彷彿與S開頭的家族有什麼遺傳性的浪漫關係。

一開始是提姆，過分在乎康納的時候，表現出的失控和不穩定。而失去康納的那一刻，提姆尖叫吶喊著對康納的愛意，不受阻止的尋回康納，終成正果的小情侶還讓所有人鬆了一口氣。

但他們的同時出現率實在太高了，像是相黏的橡皮糖，迪克從沒看過提姆落單著康納遠離兩尺以上，貌似迪克一轉頭兩人就會親上一樣。

再來是達米安和喬，他們總是打打鬧鬧的互相扶持，美好的一對竹馬竹馬。達米安這才像個男孩一樣活蹦亂跳的，也囉嗦了許多。如果不是在莊園的屋頂上，看到兩人純情相吻的畫面⋯⋯。

無意間把他們送做堆的父親，一方只能含淚祝福，一方又一次的打琢氪石。

還有傑森，出乎意料之外的與另一個超人的克隆體⋯⋯戀愛了。

那一位超人更高更結實，還留著龐克頭和大鬍子。傑森說他以前會對真正的超人傻的喊帕帕，稱他為男的紅，一句話單字不超過四個。而現在則是一手攬住就可以講得傑森甜言蜜語，偶爾還開導正向思考。上一次迪克看到他們時正有說有笑，傑森臉上的幸福笑容如果讓布魯斯看了，大概又掀起一陣喧嘩。

他們都有各自的超人，除了他以外的蝙蝠寶寶都配給了一個超人⋯⋯。

「我不是超人那一派的，你知道的，迪克」

再他訴說煩惱給芭布絲的時候，隔著眼鏡的綠眼有一點兒的不耐，長長的睫毛嘟嘴的托著臉從螢幕側著看他。

他試圖想解釋些什麼前，芭布絲先詢問了他。

「NightWing是氪星神話中的神祇是吧？」

「呃⋯⋯是的？」

「我是蝙蝠女孩吧？」

「是的—？」

「我的傻男孩，動動腦」

噢——哦。

這麼說來他也有穿著超人的標誌。

「不、不要脫下褲子。天啊又是超人的周邊內褲——，哦老天，迪克！穿回去！你的父親還在線上！」


	2. 啾啾啾啾啾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每個羅賓都變回十三歲的羅賓啦!只是有些羅賓不是十三歲成為羅賓的:P  
> 迪克&傑森&提姆&史蒂芬妮還有現在的羅賓>TT<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦子中有很多他們互動的小短篇XD但是希望還有機會可以填(X)

有人詛咒了他們⋯⋯羅賓們。

在他們一次尷尬又不和的家庭聚會(或者家庭會議）中，全部的另築新巢的小蝙蝠們，被詛咒了，一個神奇的魔法，當然是魔法—他們受夠關於死亡或腦受損了—。

一陣燦爛的光芒後，布魯斯看著周圍的孩子們真正意義上的回到孩子的模樣，而且個別還穿著合身的羅賓制服和面具⋯。原本倚靠在電腦桌旁的傑森和椅子上的提姆，表情相當茫然、站在他身旁的迪克則是最快反應過來鑽進蝙蝠俠的披風、次第反應過來的達米安則把迪克揪了出來、史蒂芬妮則軟了腿坐在地板上。

蝙蝠俠按了蝙蝠耳機上的對講系統。

「阿福，我需要你的幫忙」

這句話像個導火線一樣，所有的孩子開始鬧鬧哄哄的尖叫、吶喊、抱怨、講個不停、或者四處逃竄。

傑森和史蒂芬妮幾乎是下意識的想要逃跑。

史蒂芬妮一回神就拔腿而跑，精準的找到蝙蝠洞的出口處，布魯斯不得已鎖上了電子鎖。

而傑森則是在桌上摸到了蝙蝠鏢，與史蒂芬妮反方向的捲縮在另一個陰暗的角落處。拿著武器的孩子不會是優先處理的對象。

迪克則是瘋狂的抱怨起另外孩子們身上的羅賓制服，大叫著他特殊的稱謂和特別的制服，布魯斯怎麼可以把他像量產品一樣給一群陌生的孩子。

達米安沒有受到任何影響，但他正努力的阻止提姆從蝙蝠電腦裡傳遞任何求救訊號給一些該死的公家機構。

經過幾十分鐘的折磨，最後達米安和布魯斯選擇了繩子，他們出此下策，百般無奈的像個綁架犯一樣，捆起了求救欲旺盛的提姆和上跳下竄的史蒂芬妮。

被綁起的提姆詭譎的眼神不停在兩人身上游移，史蒂芬妮嚎啕大哭了起來，嘴裡不停的詛咒他們。

迪克覺得心煩的跺腳，打開了蝙蝠洞的門口想回到房裡，卻一頭就撞向門外管家。於是阿福雙手提著迪克的雙臂又回到了蝙蝠俠身旁。

了解狀況後的阿爾佛雷德環視一圈孩子們，最後將目標放在角落中畏畏縮縮躲藏的男孩。

「我想那一位就是傑森少爺了」

匍匐前進的達米安沒有猶豫的跳到了傑森身上，傑森反應不及，被達米安擒拿雙手在地，而傑森的反口咬了皮革手套上一個大洞。達米安忍住一擊擊暈傑森的衝動，將身上取出繩子把傑森綁得結結實實，丟到了史蒂芬妮的旁邊。

當四個除了達米安以外的羅賓表情各異的坐在蝙蝠電腦前，布魯斯才開始從蝙蝠電腦內調閱四個小羅賓最近的接觸事件。

達米安暫時離開了蝙蝠洞。

阿爾佛雷德則開始從迪克一一的檢查身體機能狀況。

迪克對目前的狀況大致有些了解，但不代表他對其他『羅賓們』不會生氣。他身上沒有束縛，他也不會反抗最信任的管家，但是他現在非常非常非常生氣布魯斯。

阿爾佛雷德朝迪克詢問了一些年齡、記憶、以及曾經發生的事件，一一的比對。在一番交談後，阿爾佛雷德確認了目前在此的迪克不會是其他的地方版本—邪惡縮小版本那一類的—。

第二個詢問的是提姆，但阿爾佛雷德還沒開口提問前，提姆就搶先一步，快速的簡略回答迪克回答過的問題：

「十三歲、我最後待著的地方是德雷克企業的研發所、正義聯盟那一年剛成立成員有超人、綠燈、火星獵人、神奇女俠、海王、閃電俠、⋯⋯還有蝙蝠俠。所以⋯我真的成為羅賓了嗎？我可以嗎？我的父母他們會同意嗎？」

提姆察覺到管家下揚的嘴角和布魯斯短暫停止的鍵盤聲，他敏感的神經錯誤的頓悟且觸發了。

「他們⋯⋯拋棄我了嗎？」

「沒有這回事，德雷克少爺。是你主動找上了蝙蝠俠。在蝙蝠俠最艱難的時刻幫助了他，成功為自己取得羅賓的身分」

提姆為未來的自己自信的笑著，迪克在一旁悶哼一聲。

傑森則不耐煩的出聲：

「這是什麼新型噁心的誘拐兒童方式，他媽的不要假惺惺了一群騙子，高譚的三流罪犯加入了話劇班了嗎！」

「注意你的語言，小蘿蔔頭」迪克不善的用手指抵著傑森的小鼻子，在被咬下以及阿福的眼神下才收回手。

「他們都是你未來的弟弟，和善點，格雷森少爺」

「我不需要其他的替代品—，為什麼他需要找那麼多人來取代我！」

史蒂芬妮又被傑森說出的話嚇了一聲冷汗，身旁嬌小的男孩說得沒錯，演技拙劣的三流罪犯都是用這類的話術欺騙孩子。但是場景那麼逼真、蝙蝠俠那麼真實，眼前還有個和藹的英國管家，以及沒有反抗的兩個小羅賓。還有她⋯她真的有機會成為羅賓嗎—？她的父親呢—？

迪克被布魯斯牽到了一旁，遠離所有人的視線和聽力範圍。而談論後的結果不是很友好，沒過多久迪克就大聲啜泣的走離開蝙蝠洞。

阿爾佛雷德同時間也在詢問著史蒂芬妮。

「今年十三歲，我本來正搭著公車要去找父親，一定是睡著了—。今天高譚美術館剛剪綵完，出門前看到的新聞。」

在突然聽到了迪克的啜泣聲，史蒂芬妮頓了一下，眼淚不受控制的嘩啦嘩啦的從眼罩中溢出。

「嗚⋯請不要，不要把我賣給那些罪犯、殺人魔，嗚⋯⋯」

「老天，布朗小姐。沒有任何人會那麼做，待我們所有程序都完成後，妳就會自由了。妳可以自己選擇要住的房間或者地方」

阿爾佛雷德輕手輕腳的為她摘下了眼罩，用口袋沒有使用過的紙巾溫柔的擦拭著眼淚。但她仍然很害怕。

被冷落在一旁的傑森則被提姆搭上了話題。

「在我記憶中，你確實是蝙蝠俠的新羅賓。」

提姆語氣冷淡，臉頰卻不自然的紅潤起來，傑森猜測他是在生氣，他不以為意。

「我不可能當上羅賓的，你這蠢蛋」

他的反應在提姆意料之內，因為提姆一開始也不喜歡，但他與第二任的羅賓有過一、二次的接觸⋯⋯那是個友善的體驗。

「你知道新的羅賓是什麼樣嗎？暴躁、不安、手段狠辣，好幾次他處理的罪犯幾乎要被毆打致死。」

傑森皺眉著。

「我—說了我不會是羅賓！」

「但是這個羅賓⋯照顧了很多、很多不會顯於檯面上的高譚人，又專門找毒販和黑警痛毆—」

迪克的啜泣和史蒂芬妮在一旁的大哭打斷了提姆單方面的對話。

而傑森看起來面色更差，像是個隨時都要咬斷敵人脖子的獵狗，他充滿敵意的看著蝙蝠俠移動步伐到他們跟前。

「希望我待會回來時，另外幾名孩子也可以逃過蝙蝠俠的恐懼魔爪」

阿爾佛雷德再一次責備了蝙蝠俠後，也隨著迪克的方向離開。

提姆試圖安慰傑森緩解一下氣氛。

「如果能讓你輕鬆點，蝙蝠俠其實是布魯西寶貝」

「什⋯什麼？你腦子進水嗎，那一個無腦富二—噢，狗屎」

蝙蝠俠尷尬的拆下頭套。

傑森吸進周圍全部的空氣，史蒂芬妮也目瞪口呆忘了哭泣。

「老兄，你應該早點說的。每一句話我都信了，待會聊聊我的英姿如何？」

傑森的臉色轉變極為快，他幾乎用著崇拜的眼神看著提姆，提姆驕傲的哼哼著，史蒂芬妮則問起她是第幾個羅賓，布魯斯則被三個孩子冷落在一旁。


	3. 逆序梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 氣pupu的提米和軟軟的小桶

「如果爸爸(Papa)和達米是蝙蝠俠，那麼你是誰？」

小小的傑森穿著家居服墊腳在蝙蝠電腦前，抬頭問著提姆。

傑森身邊還帶著更小的迪克，揉著睡眼惺忪的雙眼牽著傑森的手，同樣抬頭地看著。

提姆先是看向門口大開的蝙蝠洞，向耳掛式的麥克風低語著安全權限的問題。

而頻道另一頭靜默無聲，父子間難得的默契似乎決定把爛攤子丟給提姆。

「Drake下線。」

提姆吸吐了一大口氣，冷靜地丟下麥克風，低下身抱起了迪克，小小的身軀靠在他的胸膛，一手牽起傑森好奇的小手。

「你們待會要上學，先去睡覺，傑伊。」

傑森晃蕩他們牽著的手，不發一語的看著又再一次睡著的迪克，任著提姆把他們又帶回空空的莊園裡。

先是把迪克帶回房，而熟睡的迪克不捨地脫離溫暖的懷抱，緊緊地抓著提姆的襯衣，傑森幫了忙將迪克摘下，熟練的塞進溫熱的棉被之中，為迪克蓋上棉被且確定沒有遮蓋到眼鼻，才與提姆拉著手一起離開。

「爸爸會訓練我們嗎？」

「不，你們不會加入。」

他們共同把傑森和提姆帶回莊園為的不是這個，他們希望兩個出生在悲劇的孩子可以步入正軌，擁有一個正常的生活，而不是淌入這混水。

「我曾在大種姓，迪基是利爪格雷森們的孩子，我們可以做得很好」

提姆不得已的蹲下身，用自己總是平淡的雙眼注視傑森的期望，逐漸亮起綠茵虹膜的藍眼讓提姆內心不安地緊戒。

「你們可以做得更好，當一個準時上學的普通孩子。」

「但我們並不普通。」傑森暗下了眼眸傷心地回答。

  
你們確實不是，提姆心裡暗道。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
在一、二年後，遠在舊金山與少年正義聯盟行動的Drake，在獲知蝙蝠俠們的身邊各多了一位名為羅賓的少年英雄時，他手中的長棍在堅韌的高密度金屬下才不被拆斷。

他朝一旁的脆弱的鋁製垃圾桶踹了近十腳，在許多詫異的眼神中離開他的同伴們，並丟下了好幾句冒犯蝙蝠俠的髒話。

帶著無數的憤怒馬不停蹄的回到高譚市。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
傑森首當其衝，他在蝙蝠洞之前就攔下了火大的提姆，裸露著大腿的鱗片小短褲更讓提姆火上加油，幾乎是命令的讓傑森穿上一條正常的褲子，而不是引起高譚市那一群噁心戀童癖的慾望。

「我沒有......」傑森被提姆的話語刺激，羞愧地紅著臉，拉著黃色的小披風緊張的遮在大腿和提姆的視線之中。

小小的精靈靴尷尬地互相摩擦尖頭。

提姆簡直無法想像傑森是怎麼制服那一群惡棍的，從一個穿著鮮豔的小鳥讓他們在後面追逐然後掉入蝙蝠陷阱？他現在想揍蝙蝠俠，哪一個都行！

「這是迪基的主意，像以前他在飛天格雷森的穿著一樣」傑森決定把這個鍋丟給最小的弟弟，表明他在制服設計上沒有一次發言權。

提姆幾乎是忍著不讓自己翻了極端的白眼。  
太棒了，讓他更小的弟弟穿得像引人犯罪的小精靈，現在他兩個蝙蝠俠都要揍了！

他再一次看著傑森的衣著實在越發生氣；傑森承載他的怒火臉越加地低下頭。

「老天，快回去房間脫下這該死的褲子！鞋子！面具！手套！甚麼都好！就是別穿著他們」

提姆陰下一張臉咬牙切齒，踏著腳步到了蝙蝠洞的老爺鐘入口，傑森仍然死死的拉著提姆的衣角，試圖延緩他的步伐，嘴裡不停的請求別怪罪於布魯斯和達米安，他願意更改制服上的所有地方，也會勸改迪克。

傑森摩擦腳底的精靈靴，終於成功止住提姆的腳步，提姆憤慨的朝他大喊：

「傑伊！」

「拜託！提米！我和迪基真的會改！我們只是想分擔爸爸(Papa)和達米的工作！」傑森哀怨的叫著，雙手不放的一把一把抓著提姆。

傑森的動作讓提姆腦袋真正的爆發了，嘶吼對著蝙蝠洞大聲粗口：FuckBatman(s)！

提姆不常見的失控嚇得傑森隔著面具漫著大粒大粒淚珠，顫抖但仍然緊抓著他，下沉的嘴角死命地忍住不要幼稚的大哭。  
「提、提米，冷靜點」赤裸裸的雙腿幾乎站不住的抖動。

「快換你下該死的服裝！！」

傑森終究還是軟了腿的坐倒在提姆身旁開始瘋狂的嚎啕大哭。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

蝙蝠洞下的兩個蝙蝠抱著小羅賓一起瑟瑟發抖。


	4. 魔法少女忒忒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新法外的傻文XD  
> 魔法棒棒和魔法斧頭在我腦還裡揮之不去,不寫下來我會翹翹

傑森已經多次觀察到阿爾忒彌斯在呼喚女士時發生的事情了。

他喜歡阿爾忒彌斯無論是細緻黑髮看似柔弱的時候；也喜歡女士在阿爾忒彌斯身上發生的變化，從盔甲到亮麗的橘髮，和特別自信的笑容。

雅馬遜人的魅力，傑森心想著。

大多的時候阿爾忒彌斯都會保持著備戰或者說是更有自信的狀態，戰力十足的時候還可以把傑森像小雞般拎起，或者與比扎羅平方秋色的進行腕力大賽。

哦，還有瑜珈冥想，傑森經常被迫加入這項運動行為，體驗心靈祥和ˊㄇˋ。

直到一次，他與比扎羅在疲憊的電子遊戲通關中，發現了一位魔法系的美少女。

伴隨著魔法咒語，搭配華麗的變身音效，甩著一根帶有心型的小棒子，如彩帶般飛舞的特效。

讓原本黑髮且低調的高中少女成為了世界級偶像之魔法美少女，順帶一提，橘髮的。

比扎羅與他一樣，兩人放下手柄互相對視了近十秒。

「女的紅⋯⋯」

「不，沒有音效和變身畫面，只有煙霧彈特效」

說不定煙霧彈特效下還真的有些什麼。

在一個點頭後，比扎羅與他達成了無聲的協議。

————————————————

他們跟蹤在黑髮的阿爾忒彌斯背後，女士與阿爾忒彌斯正在進行一次是武器選擇你的交流，包括阿爾忒彌斯把女士一把甩進某個生物體內的警告。

阿爾忒彌斯像尊敬的學生一樣，點頭答應了女士的要求。（但下一次阿爾忒彌斯仍使用女士的斧柄襲擊了某反派的下體。）

他們具有耐心的等待，每分每秒都不錯過的盯著阿爾忒彌斯的身體動作。

當阿爾忒彌斯向女士深感榮幸的道謝時，他們繃緊了神經等待那一刻。

阿爾忒彌斯伸手一張，女士化為冷兵器在周圍逐漸瀰漫煙霧的那一刻——比扎羅朝著阿爾忒彌斯雙手擊掌，讓強大的風速吹散了煙霧，阿爾忒彌斯還差點摔過跤，嘴裡貌似母語的不雅語言—。

他們期待煙霧下的畫面，睜大了雙眼一刻也不敢眨。

魔—法—變—身—————沒有發生。

相反的他們還快被煙霧下四射的幻彩光芒閃瞎了眼，他們怎麼沒有想到配戴墨鏡。但也沒人想到煙霧彈下是配給強效高時的閃光彈。

老天，他還需要補給閃光和煙霧的物資嗎，只需要阿爾忒彌斯和一把魔法斧頭，就是無盡的外掛資源了。


End file.
